


Coffee At Midnight

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Rory calls you in the middle of the night and you meet her in a bar.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Reader, Rory Gilmore/You
Kudos: 5





	Coffee At Midnight

You smile when you spot your girlfriend sitting at one of the bar’s table, walking over to her with a sweet smile. 

“Hey lovely you.” She jumps up at your voice, but giggles when you kiss her cheek.

“Hey.” She watches you sit beside her with a guilty look. “I’m sorry for calling you out of the blue… you were the only one I could think of.” 

“Rory, I love you.” Her face slightly turns red from your words. “Call me anytime, ask me to go anywhere, I will do anything and everything for you.” 

She lets you intertwine your fingers within hers. “You’re too perfect for me.” 

“Well, what can I do? You’re quite the competition.” 

She chuckles, shaking her head at you. 

“I’m still sorry for dragging you here…” 

“Sweetheart, don’t be sorry. I’m happy being with you right now.” 

Rory squeezes your hand in hers to thank you, looking back at the entrance of the bar. 

“Well, I guess we can leave now…” 

“Hm, sure… we could do that…” You grin, getting closer to her. “Or we could buy fries and more cups of coffee.” 

She grins back. “I knew there was one more reason to why I love you.” 

“Love you too, babe.” You give her a few quick kisses on the lips, then turn towards the bar. “ _Mister? Two cups of coffee and some fries for me and my girlfriend, please!_ ” 

She laughs at you, hiding her face behind her hands while you simply smile wildly at her.


End file.
